This invention pertains to the art of drive arrangements for driving the compressor of a transport refrigeration unit when the unit is of the type in which the compressor is driven either by an internal combustion engine drive or, alternatively, by an electric motor drive.
One conventional arrangement for providing either internal combustion drive or electric motor drive for a refrigerant compressor of a transport refrigeration unit includes an internal combustion engine such as a diesel driving the compressor through a centrifugal clutch typically connected to the engine flywheel and a belt extending to the compressor, and an electric motor which can also drive the compressor through a belt when the engine is not running and the clutch is disengaged. The engine-mounted clutch experiences rapid wear and premature deterioration in many cases, particularly in connection with small diesel engines, due principally to the intense torsional oscillation that is characteristic of such engines.
The aim of this invention is to provide a belt drive and clutch arrangement intended to reduce the deterioration of the clutch from engine torsional oscillations and extend the useful life of the clutch.